


heteros make me upsetero

by dystopianDebaucher



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/pseuds/dystopianDebaucher
Summary: "Wait," Sungwoon paused as he was reaching for his fork, looking at Jonghyun with confusion plastered on his features, eyes wide. "You'regay?""Hyung, my favourite shirt says 'heteros make me upsetero' I don't know what else I should announce?"





	heteros make me upsetero

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> so i've read two fics about how people wouldn't believe person A when he says he's taken / with someone and now i've made one for our lil bub cause i fell in love with the general idea haha

Most of the time, college students only hang out with people in their year, just like high school only this time it was more of a normal occurrence due to schedules and curriculums rather than peer pressure and teen elitism. The only times Jonghyun manages to hang out with people in other years was when he'd join his little film circle for movie nights and scenic outings to film spots. This was how he managed to end up dating a pup-like sophomore who followed him around for a good semester before the two managed to sort out their feelings--though it was mostly Jonghyun coming out of his emotionally constipated state and his  _one-night stand only_ mindset.

Now, he'd been rather vocal with his sexual preferences since he entered college; it was the perfect time to come out, since literally no one cared about anyone by the time they hit their third year (which was his current year, and his will to live was slowly ebbing away). This was exactly why it came to a surprise that his little circle of friends had no clue that he was gay, let alone dating someone from their friend circle.

"What do you mean you're gay? Like we get that you're  _gay_  but do you mean like you're gay  _gay_ or?" Jaehwan huffs, brows furrowed as he leant over the(ir) table in the university cafeteria, lips pursed as he scanned Jonghyun's expression.

"Why is this a surprise? Or rather, how could you not know?" Jonghyun huffs back, leaning back and crossing his arms. They were talking about how single everyone in their friend group was, the current present members being him, Jaehwan, and the freshman Lai Guanlin, who had only recently joined their merry band of oddballs. He'd voiced out his complaint at being included in the list of sad singles club Jaehwan had made, noting that he was in fact happily taken.

It was then that Sungwoon, the only senior in their group--though he looked nothing like one--joined, a full tray in hand. "Why's what a surprise?" He chimes in, taking the seat beside Jonghyun.

"They didn't know I'm gay and taken."

"Wait," Sungwoon paused as he was reaching for his fork, looking at Jonghyun with confusion plastered on his features, eyes wide. "You're  _gay_?"

"Hyung, my favourite shirt says 'heteros make me upsetero' I don't know what else I should announce?"

"That could mean anything!"

"Well, newsflash, it means I'm gay!" Jonghyun sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe this. I've gawked at guys with all of you and have talked about numerous sexcapades since only me and Seongwu seemed to have any. Did nothing connect in those little heads of yours?"

"Okay, bitch, don't gotta be feisty about it," Jaehwan huffed, rolling his eyes. "So who's the boy? Someone we know?"

"Holy shit," Jonghyun groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I can't believe this."

\--

"Literally just tell us already!"

"No! I can't believe even  _you_ didn't know!"

Seongwu, of all people, should've known. He was betting on his bisexual ass to back him up but apparently, news of his sexuality came as a surprise to the boy too. Well, he'd say bisexual, but he's only been with two boys and now he's betting those were flukes.

"Well it's not like you were keen on bedding me, so I assumed you were straight," Seongwu explains, matter-of-factly, at that, much to Jonghyun's chagrin.

"Not everyone's after your ass, Seongwu."

"See, you're sounding straighter by the second."

He resisted the urge to groan as they reached their classroom, opting to instead take the corner seat away from the other, ignoring him for the rest of the period.

\--

**Lil Pup:**

They still dont believe u?

**Babe:**

not in the slightest

i dont get it like what abt me screams straight

????

**Lil Pup:**

I mean i thought u were straight at first too

So theres that?

**Babe:**

WHY

**Lil Pup:**

Heteronormativity

**Babe:**

ugh fck it im gone

anywy dont tell them ANYTHING ok

**Lil Pup:**

Noted

See you later love

**Babe:**

stop the cheesiness

my fingers wont uncurl one of these days

do u rly want to disfigure ur bf

**Lil Pup:**

Well if its bc of me

Jk ok ok fine ill stop

Ily mwa

**Babe:**

WHAT DID I JUST SAY

ugh ily2 ttyl

\--

It's been three days since his announcement and Fridays mean movie nights at Guanlin's place (the boy's loaded and once the group got a hold of that information, all further movie nights were then arranged to be held at his flat). All six of them were on tipsy and watching horror movies for the heck of it, which did not bode well for their ear drums since Jaehwan stayed awake this time around and they didn't have duct tape on hand.

The just finished watching Annabelle and Jonghyun had taken the remote and turned the television off, telling everyone that if they wanted to watch more, they'd have to be the one to sit beside Jaehwan this time.

"Okay so what else can we do if we're not watching anything on, oh, what is it again," Seongwu hummed, gesturing vaguely as he looked at Jonghyun with furrowed brows, " _movie night_?"

"You're free to sit next to Jaehwan if you want to," Jonghyun huffed, raising a brow as he passed the remote over to Seongwu.

"Hard pass."

"MEANIE! I'M NOT THAT BAD!"

"Someone shut him up before I slug him," Sungwoon sighed, shaking his head, leaning against Guanlin on the sofa. 

Jonghyun stuck by Daniel for the rest of the night, Jonghyun fitting snugly between Daniel's legs, leaning back against his chest as they chatted, Daniel resting his chin on his shoulder, nuzzling against the crook of his neck from time to time.

"So, right, who was it that Jonghyun was dating again?" Sungwoon prompted, eliciting a chorus of ' _ah!!'_ s from the group.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Some friends," Daniel chuckles before taking another swig from his beer bottle.

"Is it that blondie from Philosophy?" Seongwu asks, lips pursed.

"Youngmin? No! Well, we  _did...._ " he replies, gesturing vaguely, "but past is past, that was like what, back in sophomore year? Or second semester freshman?"

"Oh god you?! And him?!"

"You asked!"

"Is it that Samuel kid that's been following you around?" Jaehwan hums, whining when his beer was confiscated from him by Guanlin, telling him he needed to preserve the pristine-ness of his carpet and that he wasn't helping.

"Are we all really friends? Or rather, do you all not have eyes?" Jonghyun sighs, making himself more comfortable in Daniel's embrace.

"That's true, it's pretty obvious," Daniel adds, nodding.

"Wait, Daniel knows who it is?!" Sungwoon huffs, feeling betrayed and defeated.

"I've been sworn into silence by Jonghyun, sorry guys."

"I'll find out who it is," Seongwu huffs, chest out and arms crossed. "If I don't guess correctly by next movie night, I'll buy your lunch for a week."

"Deal."

\--

The week passes by quickly--or rather, it should, with all the work he's been doing, but with Seongwu constantly being a thorn at his side and spewing out names left and right, he could  _not_ catch a break.

"What about Kim Taemin?"

"No."

It was Friday and it's his busiest day yet, but there he was, cramming a paper with Seongwu listing down names by his side. Two hours until movie night and 500 more words until he's finished. He'll live.

"Moobok?"

"God, no."

"I'm running out of names here," Seongwu sighs, burying his face in his hands.

"You're also running out of time," Jonghyun notes, lips pursed. "Maybe for next week, I'll skip out on cafeteria food and eat out. What do you think?"

"I hate you, you demon."

His reply was an air kiss directed towards Seongwu, the other sighing as he continued to try and guess who the other's boyfriend could be.

\--

"It's over, you've lost," Jonghyun hums, waiting for Guanlin to open the door, balancing on the balls of his feet as he shifts his bag strap slightly, smiling as he noted how Seongwu was still fussing over their little bet.

"He lost!" He announced as soon as Guanlin opened the door, the freshie smiling as he welcomed the both of them in, the rest of their group already in his living room.

"So you couldn't figure it out either, huh?" Sungwoon comments, the boy already on his third can of beer. They were only an hour late, but as usual their eldest was already in overdrive with drinking. It's the thesis, he notes, and he doesn't blame him--he couldn't; he'll be him next year, anyway.

"Really, it's like all your eyes are for decoration only," Jonghyun notes, taking a seat beside Daniel, lips pursed.

"Hey, whoever you're with, it's either we don't know him--"

"You do," Jonghyun cuts him off, sighing.

"-- _or_ ," Sungwoon continues, shooting a glare his way. How  _dare_ he cut him off? (But then again, it was Jonghyun, and if anyone were allowed to cut him off, it'd be him). "You're rarely touchy with him, so we never really noticed."

"I'm fairly touchy with him, thank you very much," he hums and on cue, he moved to lift his legs and drape them over Daniel's, the other nonchalantly placing his hands on Jonghyun's thighs, fingers drumming against them.

"Well, he  _could_ be a little more touchy," Daniel chimes in, nose scrunching as he smiled.

" _Right_ ," Jonghyun groaned, rolling his eyes, "but alright, any last guesses before we seal the deal and Seongwu has to treat me to lunch for a week?"

"Park Woojin," Jaehwan guesses, leering at Jonghyun before he was met with a  _no_.

"Kwon Hyunbin?" Guanlin chimes in, setting down a bowl of chips for the group, shrugging as Jonghyun told him  _no_.

Sungwoon snapped his fingers, pointing to Jonghyun as he guessed, "Jung Sewoon." Jonghyun sighed and told him he was wrong, the last guess he was waiting for being Seongwu's, the word  _no_ already at the tip of his tongue.

"Kim Donghan?" Seongwu guessed, tone unsure, his shoulders falling as he was met with a triumphant  _no_ , followed by a sneer from Jonghyun.

He was met with a collective groan from the group as he finally seals the deal and ends up getting free lunch from Seongwu, as per their deal. "Why're you all sad? It's not like you guys are paying for my lunch too."

"We are, we made a bet with Seongwu too and bet _for_ him. Now we have to pitch in for the lunches," Jaehwan explains, this hidden deal of theirs only doubling Jonghyun's elated mood.

"I bet against him, so I'm scot-free," Guanlin hummed, shooting Jonghyun a small smile. He knew he was his favourite for a reason. "So, who is it, hyung?"

"Right, who is it!" Jaehwan  _aha-ed_ , some of his beer spilling on the carpet, earning him a small scolding and an alcohol ban from Guanlin.

"Do I?" Daniel hummed, head tilting ever so slightly as he looked at Jonghyun, waiting for a response. Instead, he gets kisses peppered on his face and a lap full of Jonghyun, Jonghyun's lips hovering over his for a moment longer before he turned to face their group, all of which gagging at their public display of affection.

"Who was it that complained about our lack of skinship again?" Jonghyun jested, smiling as he shifted his position on Daniel's lap, his boyfriend snickering against his shoulder, arms wrapped around his middle.

"Guanlin, get the bleach, the bleach!! I need to bleach my eyes!!" Jaehwan whined, shaking his head, eyes closed shut.

"I think I need a shot of it," Seongwu adds, mouth agape and eyes wide as he tries to register everything that just happened.

Sungwoon had probably turned into stone after his little gagging fit, staring at nothing in particular as he sat on the floor. Guanlin was the only one who managed a chuckle after their little display, taking a small sip of his beer.

"And this is why y'all make me upsetero."

**Author's Note:**

> texty fic got me all shorted out on cute nicknames i'm sry
> 
> i'll probably end up making a new series soon after things die down with thesis and after i finish up the ongbugi but we'll see! i hope you like this short nielbugi though :^ )
> 
> hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/vvithsus) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht)!!


End file.
